Heart of A Fox
by dragonlord1337
Summary: What happens when a clan of legendary summons chooses Naruto and Hinata as their new summoners. And the lord of that clan comes to Konoha to personally train them and makes a discovery that could alter destiny itself. strong/smart Naruto Naruhina


Sup guys how are you all doing. And thanks for choosing to read this story I hope you guys enjoy it. Just a couple pieces of information before you guys get to the story.

First off this story has been listed as a response to chewie cookies feral Naruto challenge. Because it incorporates some of the elements of the challenge into the story. As per the challenge Naruto is a honyou (half demon) but he never really goes feral he may lose control at times though. Also the main pairing is going to be naruhina. And fair warning to all who read this story an oc from my other story Dragon Chronicles will be making cameo appearances in this fic yes he will be insanely powerful but there is a reason for it. No he is not a main character it just seems that way in the first chapter or so because he is the catalyst that kicks off the story.

Secondly this is only my second story that I have ever written, and my first real attempt at a more romance oriented story so if I make mistakes let me know. As always suggestions and comments are welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto

"speech"

'thoughts'

"**demonic/being of power speech"**

**Chapter 1**

A young boy slowly opened his cerulean eyes. The first thing he saw was the familiar ceiling of a hospital room. His name was Naruto Uzumaki, he was six years old and he had just survived yet another hellish beating administered by an medium sized mob of people calling for his death. And they had tried their damnedest to bring it about. The reason for their attempted murder of the boy was because he had sealed within him a demon of great power. One that had attacked that village six years earlier, many shinobi had lost their lives in the attack and the damage to the village was terrible. That night many of the villagers came to hate and fear the demon. Sadly they had come to see the vessel as the demon and so their hate and fear was transferred to the young blond.

Of course Naruto knew nothing of his demon or why the village hated him. The third Hokage had established laws preventing anyone from speaking about the demon or his status as its container. The laws were put in place to protect him and hopefully allow him to gain acceptance from the younger generation. As the older generation clearly had chosen to reject and shun the boy from the very moment of his birth. Sadly the laws were rarely enforced due to the meddling of the civilian half of the council the governing body of the village hidden in the leaves or Konoha as it is affectionately called by it citizens. Who hated the boy and had called for his death from the very day of his birth. But of course Naruto knew nothing of this either.

He only knew of the villagers hate, of their rejection of his very existence. And it tore at at his young heart, he desperately craved the acknowledgment of others as he had been alone from the very beginning. And he was willing to accept it in any form even if it was negative which was why he was a known prankster. That and it was in his blood.

Naruto looked around the the sterile hospital room. And his mind wondered back to the night before he could distinctly remember running for his life trying to evade the mob calling for his blood. How he had nearly succeeded when he had made the fateful wrong turn and found himself trapped in a dead end ally. How his cries for help and mercy had fallen on deaf ears. And of course he remembered the beating, the pain of being pelted by stones cut by shards of glass and the feel of cold steal as a katana belonging to a ninja pierced his small frame. And through it all one overriding question filled his mind, why? Why did they hate him, what did he do to deserve such treatment?

Of course his question was never answered. Then the blond's memory began to get hazy as his mind could no longer sustain the amount of pain being inflicted upon it and began to shutdown. Then abruptly the beating stopped the semi-conscious boy had not the strength to raise his head to see why the assault had stopped, he did remember the heels of someone's sandals as they placed themselves between him and his attackers the sound of an angry voice as the owner of those sandals defended him. And finally he remembered the loud crack of a bone being shattered before darkness claimed him.

Naruto was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of the door to his room opening. Instantly his mask of false happiness slid into place and he plastered his wide false grin on his face. As he turned to face his visitor it was an old man wearing white robes and a large conical hat with the kanji for fire emblazoned on it he was one Hiruzen Sarutobi third Hokage and current village leader. Naruto's grin brightened a little as he recognized the man.

"Hey jiji!" he called out to the old man with genuine enthusiasm. As the old man smiled warmly at him as a grandfather would smile at his grandchild.

"Good morning Naruto, how are you feeling?" Hiruzen asked genuinely concerned about the boy.

"I'm okay it wasn't as bad as it usually is. Someone helped me this time but I don't know who he was." Naruto replied with a small frown. Hiruzen notices the frown and is concerned about the boy's sudden shift of mood.

"Whats wrong Naruto, why are you frowning?" the elder man asked. As Naruto's frown deepened.

"Its just that before I passed out it sounded like the villagers was attacking the person that was helping me. I hope he wasn't hurt because of me." the blond said sadly. The hokage's eyes widened in surprise when he heard this 'So Asuma was right someone did come to the boy's defense.' the old man thought to himself. Then he gives the boy a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Naruto I will have ANBU look for him and help him out if he is hurt." Naruto's mood immediately brightened as he heard this words from the man he thought of as his grandfather.

"Wow thanks old man, you're the best!" the blond replied happily. Causing the hokage to smile.

"Your welcome now rest Naruto, I'll come to visit again but now I have to get back to my office as I have a meeting that I have to get to."

"Okay jiji see you later." the boy replied as Hiruzen turned to leave.

Ten minuets later Hiruzen was walking into his his office. But he was not alone siting in a chair waiting for him was a young man appearing to be in his early twenties. His black hair was spiked and his face sported a beard that connected to his side burns on both sides. He was wearing dark blue ninja pants with matching long sleeve shirt over which he wore the standard issue Konoha jonin armored vest. His name was Asuma Sarutobi the hokage's son.

"Well how is he dad?" Asuma asked as soon as the elder man had closed the door behind him and activating the silencing seals in the room.

"Naruto is going to be fine Asuma. His doctor said that he will be released from the hospital tomorrow, oh and incidentally it turns out you were right by the way, someone did defend the boy from the mob of villagers." Hiruzen replied, causing Asuma to smile as he thought back to the night before.

Flashback

Asuma was out for a walk just to enjoy the evening air, when in the distance he faintly heard a cry for help followed by a louder primal scream filled with pain. The scream stops him cold as he recognizes the voice. Asuma's face paled as one name fell from his lips. "Naruto."

Suddenly Asuma was filled with anger as one thought went trough his head 'Those bastards are at it again.' then pumping chakra into his legs to increase his speed he took off at a dead run hoping that he wouldn't arrive too late to help the boy.

Even moving at top speed it still took Asuma nearly five minuets to reach the location that he heard the scream from. But the sight that he beheld surprised even him a hardened ninja. He saw Naruto unconscious laying in a pool of blood his wounds already starting to heal. But he wasn't alone strewn about around him were the unconscious beaten forms of his tormentors. Shortly after he arrived a four man squad of ANBU shinobi made their appearance ignoring them Asuma picked up the blond and rushed him to the hospital with out a single word.

Flashback end

"Ha! I knew it, some of the things done to those asshole villagers required combat skills that the boy just doesn't have. Especially with what was done to those two chunin who were apparently leading the mob." Asuma said as he cringed slightly as he remembered the horrific injures suffered by those two.

True they would live to face their punishment, however they were forever crippled by those injures. One had been impaled on his own blade severing his spinal cord just above his hips causing permanent paralysis from his waist down. The other chunin had been struck with a devastating technique that literally shredded the nerves in his shoulders rendering his arms useless. He also remembers both ranting about some kind of demon appearing to protect the boy.

"Indeed, I would say based on the sheer ferocity and precision of the attacks that whoever defended the boy is an elite shinobi." the elder man replied.

"Hmm... well I'd say that narrows the list of possibilities quite a bit. Regardless when ANBU finds him I'd like to buy the man a drink." Asuma said. As the air was suddenly filled with the smell of ozone almost as if a lightning storm was approaching. Both sarutobis immediately took notice of this as there wasn't a single cloud in the sky nor were there any other signs of a impending storm. Both men rose out of their seats as one and then dropped in to their respective fighting stances. As a man appeared in a vortex of wind and lightning.

The new arrival quickly raises his hands in a gesture showing that he has no intention of fighting at the moment. He was tall and powerfully built. His mussels well defined but not overly bulky. His black hair had traces of silver through it. It was cut short but still long enough to spike. His eyes were a deep sapphire maybe a shade or two darker than Naruto's around the pupils was a silver star-burst pattern.

The outfit he was wearing was similar to the uniform worn by Konoha's ANBU only instead of black it was a dark blue with traces of silver. A set of grieves protected his shins with a matching set of bracers covering his forearms with a pair of fingerless gloves on his hands. His upper arms were bare showing off his biceps. And instead of the ANBU symbol tattooed on his right shoulder it was some kind of crest presumably that of his clan.

The crest immediately caught the attention of the elder Sarutobi. It was a katana blade downward with a winged serpent coiled around it wings flared as if ready to strike. Bordered by two eastern dragons nose to tail arranged in a circle around the serpent and sword. Hiruzen's eyes widened in surprise this was the crest of one of the oldest and most powerful clans of the supernatural beings commonly referred to summons. It was said that the higher ranks among this clan could rival if not surpass the biju in terms of power, including the Kyuubi who was the strongest among them.

The three men stood their ground as they silently sized each other up. Suddenly the new arrival cracked a huge grin "I'll have to take you up on that offer but that can wait." he said looking at Asuma.

The jonin just looked at him confused for a moment then his words sunk in . "Wait, it was you?" Asuma asked his eyes widening in surprise. The unnamed man just nodded. It was at this pint Hiruzen decided to enter the conversation.

"Who are you and why do you wear the crest of one of the most powerful summoning clans?" the elder man asked. As he returned to his seat and made motions for Asuma to do the same as well as inviting the second man to have a seat in the other chair before his desk.

"My name is Yosho, as for the crest on my shoulder is there any reason I shouldn't display the crest of my clan?" the dark haired man responded. Asuma sputtered in shock when he heard Yosho's response.

"You're a summon?" the younger Sarutobi exclaimed in disbelief.

Yosho smiled a his reaction. "The dragon clan is a bit different from most 'summons' as you call us. As your hokage stated we are among if not the oldest of the clans, as such each and every member the clan has a human form that we manifest when we come of age." he explained to the stunned man sitting next to him.

Hiruzen was somewhat more prepared for Yosho's revelation than his son had been. And so he had kept his composure and simply asked "So why has the great dragon clan sent an emissary to us?"

Yosho's face darkened a bit and both Sarutobis felt the air thicken somewhat. "I am not an emissary Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure. I am the lord of the dragon clan, and the reason that I am here is simple. I have decided to take one Uzumaki Naruto as my apprentice. However due to the nature of the training and the treatment of the boy by the village he will require a companion to train with. Preferably one his own age. To that end I need your help in choosing his companion. Also due to the treatment he has been subjected to at the hands of the villagers I have decided that it would be prudent to train the boy and his companion outside of the village." he stated in a serious tone of voice as both Sarutobis eyes widen in shock while Asuma's face paled when her heard of Yosho's status as lord of the dragon clan.

Hiruzen leaned forward pressing his fingertips together as he thought about the dragon's words. He was conflicted on one hand he knew this was a once in a life time opportunity for Naruto and the one chosen to be his companion. But on the other he was reluctant to see two children taken from the village possibly never to return. If that happened it would crush the old man's heart as he had come to see Naruto as a grandchild and had in fact spoken to his son about adopting the boy. This had taken place shortly before the incident with the mob. 'Minato, Kushina forgive me I have failed you, I have failed to protect your son from the ignorance and fear of the villagers. And from the arrogance of the councils, but no more I will not deny him this chance to grow strong and perhaps find some happiness as well.' he thought to himself.

"Before we choose Naruto's companion, can I ask where you plan on taking them for training?" Hiruzen said with a tired sigh as Asuma raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Don't worry Sarutobi-sama, I am not heartless I have prepared a suitable place only a short distance outside of the village in the forest. And I will be bringing both children back to the village for regular visits." Yosho replied with a smile.

The elderly Hokage returned the smile relief clearly showing on his face."I for one am glad to hear that, sadly there will be others who either won't want him to leave the village for their own reasons or will be glad to see him leave and would celebrate his absence." he said sadness once again filling his eyes. As he knows that most of the village would do the latter.

Yosho's eyes narrow a bit indicating his anger at the treatment of the boy. "Yes I would expect most of the foolish villagers would celebrate the boy leaving. Many will be overjoyed once they learn that the demon-child will be leaving the village." he said as both Sarutobis stared at him in shock. As Yosho chuckled at their reaction. "Yes I know why the village hates and fears Naruto why they call him demon and monster. I know that the Kyuubi no kitsune is sealed within him. But you want to know what the true irony here is the villagers are correct about him at least partially because he is a kitsune hanyou." both generations of Sarutobis' jaws hit the floor with that revelation.

"But how can that be? the boy has never showed signs of being a hanyou, where would he get his demon blood from? Both his parents were human!" Hiruzen cried his face turning a pasty white color.

"Where did he get his demonic blood you ask, why that is very simple he gets his demonic nature from the Kyuubi itself. Probably by being exposed to a large dose of its chakra very early in his mothers pregnancy. As his mother was the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki before him. As for the physical features of an hanyou they are most likely being suppressed by the seal." Yosho answered.

"How do you know this?" Asuma asked his voice barely above a whisper. Finally entering the conversation.

"I felt it in his blood last night." Yosho answered "However that is not the issue at hand, but it is related as whoever we choose to be his partner must be able to accept him for who he is despite what he is or whose son he is." he continued.

"You know who Naruto's father is?" Hiruzen asked somewhat rhetorically. As Yosho sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Honestly anyone with half a brain could figure it out. I mean remove the whisker marks and he is a carbon copy of his father, to be honest I'm surprised no one else has figured it out considering his fathers face is carved in to mountain over there." the young lord gestured toward the window offering a perfect view of the mountain in question. "By the way I will be telling both Naruto and his partner about his tenant and and both of his heritages when I deem them ready." he added with finality. The hokage nodded his understanding and he pulled out a crystal orb and stand and placed it in the center of his desk.

"So shall we choose Naruto's partner then?" he asked waving his hand over the orb which lit up showing the image Iruka's class.

To Asuma's surprise it hadn't taken long for Naruto's partner to be chosen. The Hokage had focused on Naruto's classmates as they were the only ones his age that the boy interacted with on any social level as he was for all intents and purposes the village outcast. And even then he was treated with disdain by most of the children. Much to Yosho's anger.

The chosen partner was a girl named Hinata Hyuga, heiress to the Hyuga clan she was a quiet shy girl her midnight blue hair cut short with the exception of two long bangs that framed her face. Pale lavender pupil-less eyes contrasted her vibrant hair color, at first glance one might think she was blind but that could not be further from the truth as the Hyuga clan was famous for their powerful eye based bloodline the Byakugan.

However that was not the reason she was chosen, she was chosen for her quiet shy nature as Yosho felt that it balanced out Naruto's loud out going nature nicely. Yosho knew given the proper environment and encouragement both Naruto's brashness and Hinata's shyness would temper each other.

Another reason she was chosen was she could relate to the boy's loneliness as she was considered weak due to her kindness and was alienated by the clan elders because of it. That and the fact Naruto had once defended her from a group of older children several months ago, another reason was she was the only one who not only tolerated his presence but seemed to truly accept Naruto. Yosho suspected the only reason they weren't already close friends was because of her shyness and low self esteem thanks to the elders of her clan. Yosho saw this as an opportunity to free her from the crushing expectations of the elders. And Hiruzen agreed as he had grown concerned about the girl as well. And so it was decided that Hinata would be his second student.

Almost as if on cue Hiruzen's assistant called over the intercom "Hokage-sama, the councils are requesting your presence in the council chamber." Yosho looked at the Hokage and smirked. 'perfect timing' he thought to himself.

"Shall we?" Yosho asked as he gestured toward the door. The Sandaime raised an eyebrow.

"You're coming with us?" he asked somewhat surprised that the young dragon wanted to go to the council chamber with him.

"Why not? This gives me just the opportunity I need to make my announcement regarding Naruto and his companion. It also will allow me to identify potential threats to my apprentices that may be hiding on the council." Yosho answered in a serious tone.

"Alright then lets go." Hiruzen replied turning to leave. He could see the logic in what Yosho was doing besides he would love to see some of those arrogant bastards put in their place. He was followed closely by his son. Yosho hung back a moment. When he was sure the other two were out of earshot he called out.

"Ai, Mai." he called the two names softly.

"We are here my lord." a feminine voice answered from the shadows.

"I am placing Naruto and Hinata under your care when they are not with me you will watch over them and protect them from the shadows." Yosho commanded in a tone of absolute authority.

"As you wish lord Yosho" a second feminine voice responded. Followed by the slight sound of cloth ruffling as the two left to find their charges. Yosho allowed himself a small smile as he left the hokage's office. 'Now to deal with the council.' he thought to himself as he quickly caught up to the fire shadow and his son.

In Naruto's hospital room.

Naruto was laying in his hospital bed starring out of the window in his room. The window afforded him a great view of the beautiful cherry blossom trees that grew in the courtyard of the hospital. But Naruto wasn't really looking at the trees serene beauty.

His mind had wondered back to the previous night, a small frown was upon his face as he worried for the one that had saved him from the latest in a long string of attempts on his life. He was worried for the persons health hoping against hope that he or she was all right. The reason for Naruto's worry was the phrase "Then die with him demon-lover." that was uttered by a villager just before the darkness of unconsciousness claimed him.

Once again his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone entering his room. Glancing over to the door way and his face lit up in a megawatt smile. As he saw a young man dressed in the standard chunin uniform of the leaf. His brown hair pulled into a short high ponytail that spiked a bit at the end and a long scar running horizontally across the bridge of his nose. "Iruka-sensei you came!" Naruto yelled he would have leaped out of the bed and tackled him had his still healing body not protested in the form of shooting pain at the sudden movement.

"Of course I came Naruto the only reason I wasn't here sooner was because I had to teach the class." Iruka replied glancing at the boy's injuries he could tell they weren't as severe as they normally were. 'So the rumor is true someone defended him this time.' he thought to himself. Iruka was glad that someone had stepped up and helped Naruto when there were so few in the village who even bothered to get to know the boy let alone cared in any way for him. It saddened Iruka that the villagers found it so easy to hate Naruto simply because of what he contained. Iruka was snapped out of his reverie by the sound of Naruto shifting in the hospital bed.

"Its good to see that your okay, which reminds me someone else wanted to see you as well Naruto." Iruka said as he stepped to the side revealing Hinata's small form.

Realizing that her hiding place had suddenly moved Hinata let out a small eep and immediately blushed a light pink. She had a small freshly picked flower in her hands. "I-I-I h-h-hope y-you g-get b-better s-soon." she stuttered as she offered the flower to him. Little did the Hyuga heiress know but that small act of kindness would earn her a spot on the list of people Naruto considered precious to him.

To Naruto the girls kindness and concern was almost like a refreshing breeze. He had half expected the girl to be cold or indifferent to him as most of his other classmates. His spirits soared at the thought of even one person his own age not only acknowledge his existence but was concerned for his welfare, this was the greatest desire of his young life. As he slowly reached for the flower the girl was offering to him, he got a good look at her something struck him as familiar.

He recognized her as a classmate but this was something else, something outside of the academy. Suddenly it hit him she was the girl he had helped about six months ago before he entered the academy.

Flashback begin

Naruto was sitting in a tree alone as all ways. He was watching some other children playing at one of the many local parks in Konoha wishing that he could play with them but he knew from past experience that he was not allowed to play with them. Either the grown ups would immediately swoop in and shoo him away for their children or the kids themselves would shun him and tell him to leave them alone. And so he just sat there and watched,when a small cry of distress caught his attention.

Looking in the direction the sound came from he noticed a girl about his age being pushed around by a group of older boys. With out hesitation he jumped from the tree landing between the girl and her tormentors.

"Hey leave her alone!" Naruto yelled at the older boys.

"Make us." the leader of the group of boys said with a smirk on his face.

Naruto promptly rose to the challenge and charged the leader. The fight didn't last long as Naruto was at a disadvantage fighting three older boys. So he lost but not before giving each of his opponents a busted lip, bloody nose or a black eye, or some combination of the three. After the fight was over Naruto had looked for the girl to see if she was all right but she was nowhere to be found.

Flashback end.

And here she is now, Naruto knew an opportunity when he saw one. He finally had a chance to perhaps make a friend. Never one to let an opportunity go to waste Naruto took the initiative and spoke up.

"Thank you..." he said accepting the flower, his voice trailing off as he realized that he does not know the girls name, he gave the girl a questioning look.

Hinata's eyes widened as she realized that she still hasn't introduced her self and the boy doesn't know her name name yet. Her face flushed lightly in embarrassment at the realization. "Hinata, m-my n-name is Hyuga Hinata. It's nice to m-meet you N-Naruto." she said using his name from when Iruka said it from before. She of course recognized Naruto instantly as the boy who saved her from those bullies, when she saw him in class and wanted speak to him so badly to express her gratitude for helping her.

But she could not overcome her shyness and fear of rejection, a fear instilled in her by the harsh demeaning treatment and intense pressure exerted on her by the elders of her clan. So she just watched him hoping against hope that he would somehow notice her. And now here he is talking to her, she felt the blood begin to rush to her face in an attempt to darken the light blush that was already gracing her cheeks.

"Thank you for the flower Hinata-chan. I was wondering, do you want to be my friend?" Naruto said softly giving her a smile. Hinata's world had instantly brightened. The boy that she had so desperately wanted to notice her had just asked her to be his friend. She would have hugged the blond right then and there had she not been so shy and had he not been hurt.

"I'd very much like to be your friend Naruto-kun." the shy bluenette whispered back, giving him a small shy smile in return her blush darkening further.

Little did the children know just how much their budding friendship would entwine their fates.

Konoha council chamber.

Yosho stood behind and to the right of the hokage most of his form enshrouded in shadow. His anger was rising by the second as he listened to the civilian half of the council rail against his new apprentice, calling for the blood of the demon-child, or Kyuubi brat being among the kinder terms they were using for him. Yosho had a sudden urge to simply take Naruto and Hinata and level the village in recompense for its treatment of the boy, however he knew that course of action would destroy the boy's dream so he resisted the urge. This however did not stop him from leaking killing intent.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was not liking the way this situation was developing, as he could almost feel the air in the general vicinity of the dragon thicken with killing intent. Glancing around he saw that most of clan heads that made up the shinobi half of the council had noticed it as well if the way that they were shifting in their seats was any indication. Unfortunately it seemed that the civilians were blissfully unaware of the danger it signified to their well being. An arrogant self-righteous voice suddenly brought the aging hokage out of his worries.

"Hokage-sama even you must see that the demon is clearly in control we must finish what the fourth started we must kill it while it is still weak from the sealing." said a fat business owner. However the way he spoke he clearly thought himself important. The hokage felt the killing intent behind him intensify and the air temperature seeming to drop several degrees.

Hoping to defuse the situation Hiruzen asked "And what of Naruto the vessel it was sealed in Toji?"

The corpulent councilman now identified as Toji waived his hand dismissively "What of the brat he is nothing but a worthless orphan with neither a clan nor friends. I say its time for him to fulfill his function and become the sacrifice he was meant to be." he declared as most of the civilian council voiced their agreement.

Hiruzen paled when he heard this. Then he felt a great sadness come over him 'Truly I have failed you Minato and Kushina. When we meet in the afterlife, I only hope you can forgive me.' Hiruzen inhaled in preparation to speak in Naruto's defense but never got the chance to. Because at that very moment a wave of killing intent the likes of which hadn't been felt since the day of the Kyuubi attack washed over the council chamber. The chamber immediately fell silent as the civilians froze in fear some looked to be near soiling themselves. The silence was broken by the voice of a young man who to the council appeared to stalk from the shadows as a predator would when closing on wounded prey.

"How dare you speak of a child like that." the young man said in a calm quiet voice. But his tone spoke of barely restrained fury, it promised pain and destruction to those who failed to heed his words. He then continued "I come here to help train the son of a friend. A boy who was chosen to bare a great burden in order to protect this village. A burden which has cost him dearly. One he still bares and what do I find when I arrive. The boy being beaten in an ally the perpetrators having the full intention of killing him. When I stepped in to defend the boy you idiots immediately blame him for my actions and try to use them as an excuse to execute him. The boy should be hailed as a hero who's daily sacrifice protects you from the Kyuubi's wrath, but instead he is hated, cursed, and shunned with fools calling for his blood. I had thought to train the boy and one other here in the village but now I see that is out of the question so I have decided that if I cannot train them in the village I will train them outside of it." as the young man spoke his killing intent had steadily increased to the point that many of the civilian council members who were bearing the brunt of it where seeing horrifying visions of their deaths at the hands of the man before them.

'I'm getting too old for this.' Hiruzen thought as he stood leaning heavily on his desk due to the intense pressure that Yosho's intent was still exerting on everyone. "Presenting Yosho clan lord of the Kageryu (shadow dragon) clan." he said in the same tone he would use when introducing a daimyō or some other person of importance. This caused the shinobi council to widen their eyes in surprise. As the Kageryu clan was one of the few clans that did not join a village and they were fiercely loyal allies to the Uzumaki clan and was thought to have been destroyed with them.

"But the Kageryu clan was destroyed wasn't it?" asked Tsume Inuzuka aloud in her shock.

"No we were not destroyed on that day of betrayal and murder. But my clan was badly damaged as we bought the time needed for the few of our honored friends who survived to escape. Since then we have watched from the shadows seeking the remnants of the Uzumaki clan and gathering our strength so we can one day step forward and avenge our fallen allies." Yosho replied in a icy tone.

'So that is why he wishes to train Naruto but who is this other that he mentioned training and why?' thought the clan heads but before any one could give voice to the question a man in black and white robes stood up he had two scars crossing on his chin and bandages covering the left side of his face. He was Danzo Shimura former teammate of Hiruzen Sarutobi, leader of the root shinobi and elder of Konohagakure. "I don't care who they are! I will not allow anyone to take our greatest weapon from us. Eliminate him!" he commanded pointing at Yosho imperiously with his cane.

At his command two ANBU one in a wolf mask the other in a hawk mask both with the kanji for root on their masks materialized out of the shadows with kunai in hand. They rushed the clan lord at high speed intending to drive their deadly weapons deep into his body. They were upon him in seconds then the sound of metal clashing against metal was heard. Both ANBU were caught off guard when their target deflected their attacks with his bracers. Yosho kicked the wolf masked one away from himself in order to gain some breathing room, he then dodged the follow up stab by the hawk masked ninja. Grabbing the man's arm twisting it violently the snapping of bone clearly audible in the tomb of silent council chamber.

Yosho instantly followed up with a quick series of strikes to hawk's torso. He hit the floor his limbs twitching. With hawk neutralized Yosho turned to face wolf who was charging back into the fray. Once again metal was pitted against metal as kunai met bracer as Yosho deflected that attack away from him which opened a hole in wolf's guard. Yosho immediately countered with a chakra enhanced palm strike just below wolf's sternum. The impact so great that it destroyed the back of the man's flack jacket and shirt ripping both to shreds before he was blasted away impacting the wall on the opposite side of the chamber with blood flying from his mouth before sliding down in to a sitting position against it.

Yosho was glaring at Danzo. The killing intent he was releasing ratcheted up a few more notches. "You won't allow me to take Naruto out of the village so that I can train him in peace. Ha, that's rich and just how do you propose to do that when your dogs haven't the strength to even touch me hmm? I suggest that you think twice before you unleash them again councilman, because next time you won't be getting them back." his tone so cold most of those present had chills running down their spines. Turning to the hokage, Yosho continued "I leave the rest to you. Announce my second student if you wish but I will be speaking to her father soon." he said releasing them from his killing intent. The civilian council slumped in relief, some sweating profusely. With that he just left simply by walking out the door.

Danzo was fuming. How dare this young upstart just walk in and ruin years of manipulating, of driving the stake of pain and loneliness so deep into Naruto that the boy would have been putty in his hands. 'No matter. When the time comes, I will simply take him and bend him to my will some other way. Until then, train him well fool. I like my tools sharp.' he thought, his mind already thinking of ways to turn this event and its consequences to his favor while his hidden arm twitched in anticipation of that day.

As Danzo started his plotting and scheming silence reigned supreme in the council chamber. Everyone was shocked at what they had just witnessed and the display of power and skill shown by the young man, that their hokage had introduced as the clan lord of a clan that they had thought was wiped out along side the Uzumaki clan. As they bought the time needed for Kushina to escape to Konoha with their own blood, a sacrifice that she was grateful for, she had even made several proposals for Konoha to seek out the remnants of the clan and offer them a place in the village but the council blocked the proposal each time. Now they regretted their actions as the lost clan had returned and claimed its right to train the last son of its fallen ally.

A few council members shuddered after realizing that the treatment of Naruto by the village as a whole with the exception of select individuals could actually considered a continuation of the betrayal the young lord spoke of when he mentioned the coming day of reckoning when his clan would mete out their vengeance against those who had wronged the Uzumaki clan which by that line of thought included most of Konoha. They fervently hoped that day was long in coming as stories of the clans ferocity in battle were still told by veterans of the war that was started by the Uzumaki clan's destruction.

The silence was broken by the hokage clearing his throat. When he was sure that he had everyone's attention. "Since Naruto did not cause the injuries sustained by the villagers who were assaulting him the motion to execute the boy is denied. Furthermore, the villagers were in direct violation of my decree against harming him. So once they have recovered from their injuries, they will be taken to Ibiki for punishment. That is my ruling on this matter. Dismissed." he said with finality and he too turned on his heel and left the chamber robes billowing around him followed closely by his son.

Hyuga compound

Hiashi Hyuga was siting at his desk in his office reading over the latest in a long precession of arranged marriage proposals that the elders of his clan had seen fit to present him with. He glared at the scroll before him. The terms of the marriage contract filling him with disgust. In a rare showing of emotion, he flung the offending document away from him, and using his left hand he formed a half tiger seal and the scroll ignited and burned to ash in mid flight. With a heavy sigh Hiashi opened one of the drawers of his desk and from it he pulled a small box just large enough to contain a few scrolls.

Channeling some of his chakra into a small seal carved into the lid of the box he then heard the small click signifying that the box was now unlocked. He stared at the seal for a moment before opening the box. The seal was designed so that only three people could open it and those people were himself his late wife Hitomi and Naruto. For within it lay the boy's birthright, two of the scrolls contained personal messages from both Minato and Kushina to their son. Another was a storage scroll containing Kushina's sword that was to be passed to Naruto. All three were protected by a seal that could only be released by Naruto. The fourth and final scroll had the distinction of being the only scroll not protected in such a way.

It was this scroll that Hiashi removed from the box before closing and resealing the box. He opened the scroll revealing it to be a marriage contract between one Naruto Uzumaki and his eldest daughter Hinata. As arranged by Hitomi and himself with Kushina and Minato shortly after both women found out about the gender of their soon to be born children. Once they found out, both Kushina and Hitomi demanded that the contract be drawn up immediately on pain of a severe beating from themselves and Tsunade if he and Minato did not comply with their wishes. Hiashi lightly chuckled at the memory as he stared at the now opened scroll before him. The only thing it lacked to make it official was his seal of approval. As he continued to look at the document before him, his mind took him back to the events of the council meeting, the words that the young clan lord had spoken, the righteous fury burning in his eyes and weight of the killing intent he was exuding. During the young clan lords speech, he could have sworn that he saw Minato's and Kushina's spirit standing behind him supporting him in his vehement defense of their son. It was at that moment when Hiashi realized his own complacency in the suffering of his supposed best friend's child and the betrayal he committed against that friendship because of it. He knew both Kushina and Minato were rolling in their graves because of the village's treatment of Naruto. Hiashi knew it was no excuse but since Hitomi's death he had desperately searched for a way to protect his eldest daughter from the elders of the clan. Long had they considered her weak because of the kindness that she possessed, like her mother before her and like her mother she had great strength. The fools just couldn't see it, they were to mired in their interpretations of Hyuga traditions and dogma.

'It seems you have come to my daughters rescue once again Naruto. I can only hope your parents and Hitomi can forgive my inaction in helping you with your burden. Most of all I hope you can one day forgive me as well Naruto.' Hiashi thought as he signed the document and placed the Hyuga seal of approval next to that of the hokage and Namikazi and Uzumaki seals. Making the contract legally binding and Hinata untouchable to the elders. A satisfied smirk spread across Hiashi's as he reveled in the knowledge that his daughter was now safe from those senile old fossils. Perhaps if he was lucky, a few of them would kick the bucket when they found out what he had just done.

Hiashi had barely finished closing the scroll when a member of the branch family knocked on his door three times to announce his presence before entering the room where he knelt in the manner proscribed by the elders.

"Hiashi-sama, there is a young man seeking an audience with you. He claims he has an important matter to discuss with you." Hiashi's eyebrow lifted a notch 'Could it be who I think it is?' Hiashi thought.

"Did the young man give his name?" Hiashi responded.

"Hai my lord. He says his name is Yosho." the branch member answered. The Hyuga clan head had to ruthlessly suppress the smirk that tried to spread across his face in order to maintain his cold emotionless mask. 'This is perfect! It couldn't have gone better if I planned this.' he thought his heart soaring at this unexpected bit of good news.

"Very well. Bring him in and treat him well, he is a very important visitor." Hiashi ordered struggling to keep his tone even and neutral, to maintain the image of the Hyuga clan lord.

"At once my lord." the branch member acknowledged the order before rising to scurry out of the office to fulfill his task. Hiashi knew it will take several minutes for his visitor to arrive he took this time to consider the ramifications of the upcoming meeting. His musings were cut short as the Hyuga elders entered his office with out bothering to announce themselves.

"We would know your decision on your daughters most recent suitor Hiashi, and for her sake we hope it is the correct one." an elder said his tone filled with arrogance. As Hiashi's eyes narrowed at the implied threat towards Hinata. He took a breath to answer the elder but before he could speak he was cutoff by a rich baritone.

"Well this is unexpected. The elders seem to have gathered themselves already. Though it does save me time." all eyes tuned to the open door. In which stood a young man appearing to be no older than his early twenties, his eyes slightly narrowed.

Hiashi immediately saw the need to put the elders in their place before one of them did or said something that would likely result in said elder's blood spraying across his wall. Something that he rather not happen, they may be decrepit power hungry assholes hell bent on either marrying off or branding his eldest daughter whom they see as weak and useless. But they were still family, and he did not wish to witness their deaths no matter how much they deserved it. It was to this end that he spoke up "Hale lord Yosho, I take it that your presence here means that my eldest daughter has been selected to be your second student?" the elder's were caught by surprise by this but chose to say nothing as Hiashi had addressed this man as a lord of some kind so they were content to remain silent and listen for now.

"It does indeed lord Hiashi. Hinata will be my student along side the last scion of whirlpool. And the terms of training are the same as I outlined in the council meeting earlier I will be taking them both to a place I have prepared a short distance outside of Konoha, so I may train them in peace. However I will be bringing them back to the village for regular visits." the young man now identified to the elders as Yosho answered.

It was at this point the elder who had been speaking to Hiashi could no longer hold his tongue. "And what makes you think we will grant your request to train the heiress of our clan." he said with a sneer on his face and his voice dripping with arrogance and self assured superiority. Hiashi's eyes widened as he heard the challenge thrown by the elder. 'You foolish bastard why did you have to open your mouth.' he thought in dismay, as Yosho's eyes hardened into an icy glare.

"It seems that you misunderstand elder, this is not a request I am here to inform your clan lord that his daughter was selected to be my student just as I informed the hokage and the council of my first student's selection. This is noting more than a common curtsey to prevent conflict and unnecessary bloodshed, besides even if this was a request you would have no say in the matter as lord Hiashi is the clan head here so he would have the final word on the issue. Not the elders unless of course you are implying that you elders have more authority within the clan than he does." the young man responded his tone cold and accusing.

The elders face grew red indignant at the accusation. "How dare you a lord of a minor clan insult your betters in their own home!" he shouted spittle flying from his mouth as he activated his Byakugan and dropped into one of the stances of the juken the Hyuga fighting style. "And don't think you're being clever referring to the demon in the manner you have. I would rather die than have a Hyuga tainted by its presence! Even one as useless as our heiress." he continued his words dripping with arrogance and hate.

"Then die you shall." was Yosho's quiet response. Before he vanished in a burst of speed, reappearing before the elder mere fractions of a second later. The old Hyuga had no chance to react as he found himself lifted into the air by his throat, he was powerless to escape the younger mans iron grip. With a sharp flick of his wrist Yosho snapped the elders neck the sickening crack clearly audible in the silent room. Still holding the body of the former elder aloft Yosho glanced around. "Any one else share the sentiments of this fool?" he asked still using that quiet deadly tone. When he got no response he dropped the corpse. "Good then it seems my business here is concluded. And forgive me lord Hiashi I had no intention of killing one of your kin but the fool issued a challenge, and by my clans laws a challenge must always be answered." he said with low somber tone as he bowed and left.

Naruto's hospital room.

Iruka leaned against the wall, a slight smile on his face as he watched Naruto and Hinata start down the path of friendship. While it was clear that the Hyuga heiress was still quite shy around the blond boy, it appeared that she was slowly getting more comfortable with his presence. While Naruto himself was ecstatic that he had finally made a friend.

Iruka's mind soon began to wander as he watched the two interact. Truthfully he had been surprised that Naruto had opened up to her so soon. It had taken him nearly a full month to gain Naruto's trust and even then the hokage himself had to vouch for him. Of course he could understand Naruto's mistrust, as the hokage had explained to him that several times in the past other adults had gained the boy's trust with promises of food or a warm bed only to hurt him some times so badly that it was only thanks to the Kyuubi healing him that he survived at all. As a result the number of adults that he actually trusted were so few that Iruka was sure they never rose out of the single digits.

Fortunately that mistrust didn't seem to extend to the younger generations as the boy was eager to gain the friendship and acceptance of those in his age group. Iruka was was glad that at least one of his other students accepted Naruto. Of course that student had always accepted him, Iruka may be a teacher now but there was a time when he was an active duty shinobi and he knew how to read people. From day one he had seen the recognition light up Hinata's face as soon as she laid eyes on the blond. He had also noticed the beginnings of a crush on the boy, he watched her struggle against her crippling shyness and low self-esteem inflicted upon her by the elders of her clan. It saddened him that she had to face such hardship from her own family.

Iruka was brought out of his musings by a happy giggle from Hinata. It seemed that Naruto was telling her about some of his pranks. Which were thankfully still on a small scale and still rather innocent due to his age. This only served to widen the small smile that was on his face as this was the happiest he had ever seen the young Hyuga, hell it was the happiest he had ever seen Naruto for that matter and he didn't mean that false mask of happiness that the boy uses to hide his loneliness and misery from those who care for him.

He watched as Hinata leaned in closer to Naruto enraptured with the tale of his adventures, when suddenly the chair that she was standing on to overcome the height difference between her and the bed that Naruto was on shifted. It slid back just a couple of centimeters but that was enough to disrupt her precarious balance and the surprised girl fell forward on to the bed, she did her best to control her fall so that she would not hurt Naruto further but she still landed in a awkward but adorable position with her lips planted firmly on Naruto's cheek. Both kids faces blossomed into blushes. Naruto's was a light pink dusting his cheeks his eyes widened in shock at the sudden physical contact. He lay there frozen as his young mind attempted to process the completely new sensations that it invoked.

Hinata's reaction was similar. The first thing that her mind registered was the fact that her lips were now pressed against Naruto's cheek. Her eyes widened in surprise just as a feeling of warmth blossomed in her chest, and a sense of rightness washed over her. Then her shyness caught up with her. Hinata's face flushed crimson in record time as her mind was quickly overloaded by the two conflicting emotions. She did the only thing she could she fainted with a small squeak. Her small frame partially draped across Naruto's and her face was buried in the crook of his neck. Iruka could only shake his head and smile at the sheer adorableness of of the situation. 'Well if this isn't a sign that those two are supposed to be together then noting is.' he thought to himself.

Naruto was brought out of his semi-catatonic state by the extra weight pressing into his shoulder. And by the slight tickling sensation on his neck caused by Hinata's breath and hair. It felt right to him being this close to her, but having never been in a situation even remotely similar to this one he began to panic slightly.

Thinking that he had somehow hurt his new friend tears began to gather in the corner of his eyes as he looked Iruka with pleading eyes. "Iruka-sensei I'm sorry I don't know what I did but didn't mean to hurt Hinata-chan." he said his voice betraying his sense of panic. Iruka's eyes widened when he herd this 'Kami he thinks this is his fault!" Iruka thought with a pang of sadness knifing trough his heart. He was quick to reassure his student that nothing was wrong.

"It's alright Naruto you didn't hurt her, she was just so surprised by what happened that she fainted is all." the scared teacher assured the blond boy.

And almost as if on cue Hinata woke up. The first thing she saw was Naruto's cheek with part of one of his whisker like birthmarks. She quickly realized what happened after the memory of her kissing Naruto on that same cheek came to her mind. She immediately feared that she may have hurt her friend when she fainted on him.

"I'm so sorry Naruto-kun I hope I didn't hurt you when I fainted." she said her shyness overridden by her concern for Naruto at the moment. As she carefully sat up so as not to hurt him further.

"It's alright Hinata-chan you didn't hurt me at all." he replied smiling at her once again causing the shy Hyuga to blush as they simply stared at each other. Iruka checked his watch and was amazed at how late it was. They had been visiting Naruto for several hours without realizing it. He hated to cut the two children bonding time short but he had to get Hinata home. He wasn't looking forward to explaining why she was so late coming home as it is.

"Sorry to cut this short Naruto but it is getting late and I need to take Hinata home. But I can bring her back tomorrow after class for another visit tough." Iruka said as he walked over to the two children.

"It's alright Iruka-sensei, the old man said that I can get out of here tomorrow so I'll just see her in class." was Naruto's reply as he bid Hinata and his teacher farewell. After the door to his room closed Naruto reached up and touched the place on his cheek that Hinata had kissed.

Even now the memory of the event replayed in his mind, a small smile gracing his visage as he tried to understand the pleasant tingle that he felt when Hinata's lips landed there. He pondered the warmth that bloomed in his chest at the mere memory of the event. 'Maybe I should talk to Iruka-sensei about whats happening to me after class tomorrow.' Naruto thought to himself as he drifted off into a fitful slumber.

Shortly after Naruto fell asleep the window to his room silently slid open and a figure entered the room. It walked around the bed on which the young Jinchuuriki was laying. Sitting in the chair beside the bed the shifting light of the setting sun revealing the figure to be Yosho. 'Forgive the intrusion into your mind Naruto but I must speak to your tenant.' he thought as his form shimmered and blended into the background. Flashing trough a series of hand seals ending on ram. Yosho whispers "secret art: spirit gate" immediately his head slumps forward as if he has fallen asleep.

Inside the seal.

Yosho appeared in a dark sewer the decaying brick walls wet with slime and water. The floor covered in ankle deep slime filled water. Glancing around and seeing the state of Naruto's mind Yosho once again felt the urge to cleanse the world of a village that would intentionally cause a child such suffering. The only thing staying his hand was the innocents that also called this village home. But that didn't mean that those that had caused the boy harm would escape their punishment. He vowed that much to himself, putting such thoughts away for now Yosho began walking letting the feel of a powerful source of yokai guide him trough the labyrinth of darkness and sorrow that was Naruto's mind.

Soon Yosho found himself in a massive chamber from the feel of the yokai that he was following he had reached his destination. His gaze fell on a massive cage door its golden bars the only thing in the boys mind-scape that did not look decayed. The great double gates were held closed by a simple slip of paper, not unlike the sutra charms used by wandering monks in ages past. It was blank except for the kanji for seal written in blood red ink. Narrowing his eyes Yosho called out. "Kyuubi no kitsune show yourself I know you are here." his voice ringing with commanding authority.

His call was answered by a deep growl that resonated trough the camber as two enormous eyes opened to reveal crimson irises with demonic vertically slitted pupils. **"To think that I would be visited by a member of the illustrious dragon clan here, and not only that but the chosen successor to the title of clan lord. Are you here to pass judgment on me and my vessel as well?"** Kyuubi said as it stepped from the shadows. Its voice deep and resonating due to its size but somehow it had a feminine ring to it.

Yosho arched his eyebrow at the statement. "You should know my clan better than that, we don't pass judgment on the innocent and if any one is innocent in this it is your vessel. And things have changed in the last century, lord Ryujin has stepped down from the position of clan lord. The mantle has been passed to me. But that is not the point the reason that I am here is to ask a question. Why would you the daughter of the great fox lord Kurama the ascended right hand of Inari the goddess who gave birth to the kitsune clan the sworn guardian of hi no kuni attack those under her protection?" he said with a bit of anger leaking into his tone at being accused of passing judgment on innocents. Then his eyes softened and he continued "Please Kitara I wish to understand an unprovoked attack on your charges this is not the actions of the girl I befriended all those years ago." he finished with sadness echoing in his tone as his gaze shifted to the floor.

The chamber was filled with crimson light as Kitara changed her form. She now looked human with the exception of the gold tipped fox ears that extended from the top of her head and the nine crimson fox tails waving behind her. Her hair was a deep crimson that fell to middle of her back in silken waves, her face was heart shaped and held an indescribable beauty. Her eyes were still had the slitted pupil but the color had shifted to a deep shade of ruby. They matched Yosho's own sapphire gaze in intensity, her skin was flawless it was lightly tanned similar to Naruto's. Her figure was that of a goddess, she was tall standing at 5'11''. Her frame was lithe and lean built for speed and power, she was well endowed but perfectly proportioned to her body. She would be the envy of women and the dream of men if she were free.

Kitara sighed as she gazed at her childhood friend while both of their human forms looked to be in their early twenties they were actually several centuries old. And she had known him for most of her life she knew that she had hurt him when she accused him of coming to pass judgment on Naruto. "I'm sorry Yosho I didn't mean to take my anger out on you, its just that I was lashing out at the heartless bastards that so enjoy torturing an innocent child and you were the only available target. I mean look at what those assholes have already done to him, the only reason he has survived so far was because I was here to hold his mind and body together." she apologized gesturing at the surrounding mind-scape but her voice held a deep seated anger towards the villagers that she was speaking about.

When Yosho lifted his head his eyes where hard as steel and colder than the glaciers of yuki no kuni. An involuntary shiver ran down Kitara's spine even though she knew it was not directed at her, but the wrath of a dragon is a terror to behold even to one as powerful as her. After all there was a reason dragons were legendary even among demons. "I know Kitara and the bastards responsible for his suffering shall pay for it in due time, however I need to know what you remember of that day." his voice calm and even but it held an edge of power to it.

Kitara nodded and closed her eyes for a moment trying to remember. Soon her eyes opened and a frown graced her lips. "I-I can't remember, all I'm getting are fragments flashes of destruction and death, almost as if my mind was being suppressed. But the only thing capable of doing that is..." she trailed off as the realization struck her. Then her eyes narrowed dangerously. "The Sharingan! that Uchiha bastard he tried to control me again! I thought he was destroyed nearly a century ago." she said her voice dripping with venom.

Yosho's eyes had narrowed as well. "He did I tore him apart with my own claws. Shortly after you were sealed into Mito. But I suppose that wouldn't stop another of his clan from seeking his power. Damn it I knew I should have destroyed those accursed eyes of his!" he said as he clenched his fist. Then turning to the kitsune before him his face lit up into a smile. "Thanks for the information Kitara and now for your reward how bout I release you from this seal? I mean after all young Naruto-kun is going to need his big sister pretty soon."

Kitara's jaw hit the ground. "What you can release me form this seal, how? And what do you mean Naruto is going to need his big sister soon?" she asked confused.

Yosho chuckled a little at her confused expression, "Well to answer your first question the shiki fuin maybe powered and maintained by the shinigami's power but it is still a human construct and as such it can be removed by a higher power in this case mine. As a bonus the contract it represents would also be broken releasing Minato from his service to the shinigami allowing him to be reunited with Kushina in the afterlife. And as for the part about you being Naruto's sister well your human form appears to be a tad young to be a six year old child's mother but if you prefer that role then be my guest he is just as much your son as he is Kushina's." the dark haired man answered.

Kitara's eyes widened in shock. "You mean he's a hanyou! But how?"

Yosho shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know for sure but I theorize that some time very early in Kushina's pregnancy he was exposed to a large dose of your power. And it was enough to change him."

Kitara nodded. "Makes sense, are you going to release me now?" she asked.

"No because if I am correct when I release you it will release his hanyou nature which will be very painful for the boy and his body is in no condition to endure such pain right now. But I will begin training him and a companion tomorrow. When I feel they are ready I will bring them here to meet you and give Naruto the choice to remove the seal at that time. But for now I must go my time here grows short and I have to take my leave, until we meet again farewell Kitara." Yosho responds as he begins to fade away.

Outside the seal.

Yosho gets up and moves over to Naruto's bed he tucks the young boy in and whispers softly to him "Sleep well Naruto for tomorrow will be a better day for you and Hinata." and with that final farewell Yosho silently slips out of the window and vanishes in to the night.

A/N well that was chapter one guys please review also I am looking for a few suggestions on Naruto and Hinata's third team member and jonin teacher.


End file.
